dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Tactics/Quiz Answers
After receiving the rewards, the player has to correctly answer 4 quizzes either about science, HTTYD universe, the expansion or what it has been told via quests. Due to all being random and some utterly confusing, down below is where all the answers to the respective question are located at by categories. Science and Real Life related #'A gas used as a disinfectant in drinking water is...' Chlorine. #'A kettle boiling is an example of...' A change of state. #'An engineer who works to improve the natural environment is called...' An environmental engineer. #'An object that does not let light pass through it is called... 'Opaque. #'A person who has a tiny device attached to their cochlea is being helped to do what?' Hear. #'A shark can swim fast because of its...' Long pointed body. #'Au is the chemical symbol for which element?' Gold. #'Batteries store what type of energy?' Chemical energy. #'Benjamin Franklin's famous kite and key experiment led to important advances in understanding ______? 'Electricity. #'Computer storage density' is a measure of the quantity of information. What is this measured in? ''Bits.'' #'Ducklings will sometimes treat a person as their mother. What is this as example of?' Imprinting. #'Earth's seasons are caused by which of the following? 'The tilt of the earth's rotation relative to the ecliptic as the Earth revolves around the sun. #'How could an engineer help reduce the amount of greenhouse gasses we produce? 'By designing cars that use less fuel. #'How did the Romans supply water to their towns?' Aqueducts. #'How do plants communicate between their different parts? 'Using chemicals. #'How far is the Earth from the sun?' 93 Million miles. #'How high is the Empire State Building (not including its lightning rod)?' 1,250 Feet. #'How long does it take for the moon to travel once around the Earth?' 27 days. #'How long does the earth take to complete one orbit of the sun?' A year. #'How many people have walked on the moon?' 12. #'How many days does it take the earth to orbit the sun?' 365. #'How much does the average adult human brain weigh?' 1300 g. #'How much of the Earth's surface is covered in water?' 70-75%. #'If a loud car zooms past you, what happens to the sound it makes as it moves further away?' It gets quieter. #'If you are facing east and you turn clockwise 90 degrees, which direction will you be facing?' South. #'If you are facing east and you turn counter-clockwise 90 degrees, which direction will you be facing? ' '' North.'' #'If you are facing north and you turn counter-clockwise 90 degrees, which direction will you be facing?' West. #'If you are facing south and you turn clockwise 90 degrees, which direction will you be facing?' West. #'If you rub your head with a balloon your hair sticks to the balloon because of static electricity. Why does it work?' Opposite charges attract. #'If you were choosing material to make a mop, the best material would be one that is:' Absorbent #'In one year, roughly how much skin will your body shed?' 1.6 lb. #'In plants, what is the main job of a leaf?' To make food for the plant. #'In the chemical formula CO2, the symbol C represents which element?' Carbon. #'In which decade was the World Wide Web invented?' 1980s. #'In your lifetime, roughly how much skin will your body shed? '115 lb. #'N is the chemical symbol for ...' Nitrogen. #'On a roller coaster, what is the name of the force that keeps people in their seats when going through a loop?' Centripetal. #'Pollination by birds is called...' Ornithophily. #'Pompeii, an ancient city in Italy, was destroyed by what natural disaster?' Volcanic eruption. #'Roughly how many atoms make up the head of a pin?' One trillion. #'S is the chemical symbol for which element? 'Sulphur. #'The heat an object contains is the amount of its thermal energy. What is it measured in?' Joules. #'The strawberry is part of which plant family?' The Rose family. #'The strongest naturally occurring substance readily available on earth is...' Platinum. #'The study of phenomena at very low temperature is called...' Heat transfer. #'This force pulls objects down or towards each other. 'Gravity. #'To separate solid salt from a solution, what would you do to the solution?' Heat it to evaporate the liquid. #'What are the moving plates of the earth's crust called?' Tectonic Plates. #'What are the three states of matter?' Solid, liquid, and gas. #'What cannot travel through a vacuum?' Sound. #'What color does the blue litmus paper turn when dipped in an alkaline solution?' Stays blue. #'What creature is able to pull more than 1,100 times its own body weight?' Dung Beetle. #'What do we call an object that is in orbit around a planet?' A satellite. #'What do you call an animal that hunts and eats other animals? 'Predator. #'What happens if a goldfish is kept in the dark?' It turns white. #'What in our bodies do we use to make us move?' Muscles. #'What is in orbit around the Earth?' The Moon. #'What is the approximate range of frequencies that can be heard by people with normal hearing?' 20hz- 20,000hz. #'What is the approximate speed of light?' Three hundred million meters per second. #'What is the biggest fish in the world?' Whale shark. #'What is the center of the Earth called?' Core. #'What is the chemical symbol for water?' H2O. #'What is the difference between a mixture and a compound?' A compound is the result of a chemical reaction, a mixture is not. #'What is the fastest growing plant?' Bamboo. #'What is the fastest-running terrestrial animal? 'Cheetah. #'What is the force produced by two moving surfaces in contact called?' Friction. #'What is the Guinness world speed record for a solar powered car?' 88 kilometers per hour. #'What is the highest mountain on Earth? 'Mount Everest. #'What is the main job of a flower's petals?' To attract insects to the flower. #'What is the most abundant metal in the Earth's crust?' Aluminium. #'What is the name given to the rocks in orbit around the Sun between Mars and Jupiter? 'Asteroids. #'What is the thermal energy measured in?' Joules (J). #'What is your heart made from?' Muscle. #'What kind of engineer might help to produce artificial limbs for humans?' Biomedical engineer. #'What proportion of food crops are pollinated by insects, birds or animals?' Two thirds. #'What type of bridge is the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco?' Suspension Bridge. #'What type of materials are good thermal conductors and good electrical conductors?' Metals. #'What type of rock is formed when lava or magma cools down? 'Igneous rock. #'What type of signal does a mobile phone give off?' Microwaves. #'What type of triangle has 3 equal length sides?' Equilateral triangle. #'What was the first type of animal to go into space?' A dog. #'When a beam of light hits a mirror, it is...' '' Reflected.'' #'When an acid reacts with a base what is produced?' A salt. #'When animals move a long way to another habitat in search of food, it is known as...' Migration. #'When light hits a prism, what happen?' Light is refracted, showing a spectrum of colors. #'Where does the corncrake spend in winter?' Africa. #'Where do plastics come from?' They are made from synthetic chemicals. #'Where in the body is most food digested? 'The small intestines. #'Where is digested food absorbed into the bloodstream?' The small intestine. #'Where is the coldest place on Earth?' Antarctica. #'Where would you NOT be able to hear your friend scream?' In space. #'Which bird has the largest wingspan of 11 feet?' Wandering Albatross. #'Which is the 5th planet from the sun?' Jupiter. #'Which animal has the most powerful voice in the animal kingdom?' Blue whale. #'Which has the lowest melting point?' Mercury. #'Which number represents pi (π), rounded to the nearest hundreth? '3.14. #'Which of the following elements is a metal?' Ga. #'Which of the following is a predator? 'Fox. '' #'Which of the following is an example of an igneous rock?' ''Granite. #'Which of the following is generally not a property of a metal?' Transparent. #'Which of the following materials is man-made?' Plastic. #'Which of these animals are you NOT likely to find in a U.S. park or garden?' A koala bear. #'Which of these animals has never been to space?' Horse. #'Which of these are magnetic poles?' North and South. #'Which of these buildings/structures would you find in the US?' The Empire State Building.I #'Which of these features is an example of continuous variation?' Weight. #'Which of these features shows inherited variation?' Tongue rolling. #'Which of these is an example of metamorphic rock?' Marble. #'Which of these is a primary color?' Blue. #'Which of these microorganisms is harmful?' Fruit Mold. #'Which one of the following is a chemical? 'They are all chemicals. #'Which statement is correct? All humans' Have two ears. #'Why do African elephants have big ears?' To keep them cool. #'Why do polar bears not eat penguins?' Because polar bears live in the North Pole and penguins live in the South Pole. #'Who invented the television?' John Logie Baird. #'Who of the following was not an engineer?' Charles Darwin. #'Wind is the movement of what?' Air. #'Which of the following is an example of a discontinuous variation? 'Eye color. #'In what year did NASA land a spacecraft on Mars? '1976. #'In Albert Einstein's famous equation E=mc2, what does E stand for? 'Energy. #'How many years of its life do stag beetles stay as larva? '3. #'Which organ in your body contains hydrochloric acid? 'Stomach. #'In which century was the telephone invented? '1800. #'The tallest dam is the Jinping-1 dam in China.How tall is it? '305 m. #'Ethanoic acid can be found in which common household substance? 'Vinegar. #'When was the first call made on a hand-held mobile phone? '1973. #'Which of these is NOT an example of a chemical reaction?' A laser. #'Rusting is an example of what kind of reaction?' Irreversible. #'What sort of joint is the shoulder joint?' Ball and socket join. #'How many planets from the Sun is the Earth?' 3. #'Where is the tallest man made structure in the world?' Dubai. #'What shape are the Earth, Sun and Moon?' Spherical. #'In mathematics, a fraction represents ________?' Parts of a whole. #'What travels fastest?' Light. #'Electrical engineering is the design of things such as?' Transformers. #'Which of the following cannot move on its own?' A rock. #'Which of these is a magnetic material?' Iron. #'Air is a...' Gas. #'How many hearts does an earthworm have?' 5. #'Why are some drill bits and saw blades diamond tipped?' Because it's really hard. #'Which of the following animals moves by flying?' Bee. #'Earth is located in which galaxy?' The Milky Way. #'Gorillas stick their tongues out at one another because they are...' Angry. #'The sea has two high tides and two low tides per day. What causes the sea to move like this?' The gravitational pull of the sun and the moon. #'Which of these is a form of communication?' They are all forms of communication. #'Thermometer is related to degree in the same way as clock is related to…' Hour. #'When a substance changes from a solid to a liquid, what is the process called?' Melting. #'How could an engineer help reduce the amount of greenhouse gasses we produce?' By designing cars that uses less fuel. #'Modern-day engineers often use CAD software to develop designs and blueprints for buildings or objects. What does the abbreviation CAD stand for?' Computer Aided Design. #'Yeast and bacteria are examples of…' Micro-organisms. #'Which part of a food chain is affected by one animal becoming extinct?' The whole food chain is affected. #'Which of the following is primarily composed of calcium carbonate?' Oyster Shells. #'Witch of the following is an example of a REVERSIBLE process? '''Melting ice. #'Excess fertilizers from fields that wash into rivers and streams can cause algae to overgrow. What is the main problem with this? Algae block out light, causing other water plants to die. #'''If the forces acting on something are equal, what will happen to the way it moves? Nothing. #'There are rings around which of the following planets? '''Saturn. #'The Tallest Building in the world is the Burj Khalifa in Dubai UAE. How tall is it? 828 meters. #'What common periodic element make up about 47% of the Earth's crust and core? '''Oxygen. #'Which of the following parts of the sun is easily visible only during a total solar eclipse? 'Corona. #'Which of these living things DO NOT communicate using sound waves? Plants. #'Which famous scientist has a unit of force named after them?' Sir Isaac Newton. #'If you hold an ice cube in your warm hand it will eventually turn to what?' Water. #'What type of frequencies are too high to be heard by humans? '''Ultrasonics. #'The removal of top soil by water or wind is called…''' Soil erosion. #'When iron reacts with oxygen and water, what happens?' It rusts. #'Who patented the first incandescent light bulb and is commonly referred to as its inventor?' Thomas Edison. #'Which is the fastest land vehicle in the world?' Thrust SSC. #'Lemon juice is an example of:' A weak acid. #'What happen to a plant when you leave it in the dark? '''It will turn yellow and spindly. #'What is the male part of the flower called?' Stamen. #'In what year was the first supersonic land-speed record by Thrust SSC in the Black Rock Desert USA?' 1997 #'What color would a red flag appear in red light?' Red. #'What is dynamite?' An explosive. #'A parallelogram is a four-sided shape with both pairs of opposite sides parallel to one another. Which of the following shapes is not a parallelogram?' Trapezoid. #'Which is the only pure metal that is liquid at room temperature?' Mercury. #'A tidal wave or "tsunami" is caused by what?' An earthquake under the sea. #'When a gas is cooled it turns into a liquid. What is this called?' Condensing. #'Which of the following is not a planet?' Pluto. #'The look, feel, taste, sound, or smell of an object are…''' Physical properties. #'How many days does it take Mercury to orbit the sun? '''88. #'Which of the following is NOT found in an animal cell but is found in a plant cell?' Cell wall. #'Which animal has its taste receptors in its feet and tastes food by standing on top of it? Butterfly. #'''Which of these is most likely to live in a forest? An owl. #'What type of molten rock spews out during a volcanic eruption? '''Lava. #'What happens when a muscle contracts?' It gets shorter. #'Why do animals hibernate?' To survive long periods when food is scarce. #'Who created the internet? Tim Berners Lee.'' #'In which year was the first video game called "Tennis for Two" created? '1958. #'Most of the Earth's fresh water is found in what form?' Polar ice caps. Universe HTTYD #'According to Fishlegs, what is the first thing you need when fighting a dragon?' +5 Speed. #'As a result of the new peace with dragons, Gobber stops making weapons to fight dragons. What does he do instead?' He becomes a dragon dentist. #'Each October there is a Dreadfall festival which is derived from what event?' The fear of the annual return of the Flightmare. #'Early on, Dagur has a list of names tattoed on his arm. What are the names listed? 'Father, Hiccup, Night Fury, Alvin. #'Early on, Hiccup was known around the village as...' All of the above. #'Gobber has a goat named...' '' Phil.'' #'Gobber teaches that a dragon always has a blind spot. What is the Red Death's blind spot?' The Red Death doesn't have a blind spot. #'Hiccup downs the Night Fury by launching what in air?' Bolas. #'Hiccup names the dragon Toothless because...' He has retractable teeth, making him appear Toothless. #'How is the Red Death finally defeated?' Toothless shoots a fireball down its throat. #'How many points is the black sheep worth in Dragon racing?' 10. #'Instead of carrying around the Book of Dragons, Fishlegs carries what with him when he needs to look up unfamiliar dragons?' Dragon cards. #'Lump and Grump are what kind of dragons?' Snafflefang and Hotburple. #'Once thought of as the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". 'Toothless. #'This Thunderclaw is the only Dragon from Drago's army that is allowed to keep its Dragon Armor. 'Bonesnarl. #'This unruly trio of baby Thunderdrums are known as?' Bing, Bam, and Boom. #'This Viking standing at almost 7 foot tall, but can also sing a nice ballad. ' Stoick. #'What is a dragon who is both in the Tidal class and the Tracker class?' Submaripper. #'''What is the name given to a new island in the Barbaric Archipelago based on an action of a dragon? Itchy Armpit.'' #'What replaced the annual Regatta Viking boat race?' Dragon Racing. #'Where are the Straits of Baldur located?' Between Berk and Outcast Island. #'Which dragon has an echolocation sense not unlike radar or sonar?' Toothless. #'Which dragon welds metal objects together to build its nest?' Smothering Smokebreath. #'Which game is Viggo Grimborn obesessed with? 'Maces and Talons. #'Who does Toothless jump on when he leaves Hiccup's house at the end of the first movie?' Spitelout. #'Who invented the Sheep Launcher used in Dragon Racing? 'Snotlout. #'Who is Oswald the Agreeable?' Heather's father. #'Who sings to Garffiljorg, a baby Deathsong, to console it?' All of the Above. #'Why was Hiccup named Hiccup?' Vikings believe that a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. #'"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Which Viking teen said this before dragon training began?' Astrid. #'What flower are dragons mostly allergic to? 'Blue Oleander. #'Who says that the School of Dragons History Book is one of their favorites and has read it 5 times?' Fishlegs. #'Hiccup takes Astrid for her first ride on Toothless. What do they discover on that ride? '''The place where the dragons take their plundered food. #'Why does Hiccup lose his foot? In the battle with the Red Death. #'''One of Hiccup's inventions is nicknamed as "the Mangler". Which one? Bolas launcher. #'Who is the author of the first Book of Dragons and Gobber's great-great-great grandfather?' Bork the Bold. #'What is the name of Gobber's dragon?' Grump. #'Dagur's full name contains which of the following?' All of above. #'"Inferno" is the nickname of?' Dragon Blade. #'Why was Hiccup able to figure out a treausure map that Stoick and Gobber could not?' He used his brain instead of his brawn. #'What is the name of Forkbeard's Terrible Terror? 'Leopold. Quest-related #'How does Gothi know when a storm is coming?' She could hear Bucket screaming from miles away. #'In the Legend of Dragon Valkyrie, which dragon is said to have been created from a butterfly and a broken hearted princess?' Death Song. #'Loki's Maze of Mayhem is associated with what festival?' Dreadfall. '' #'Skulder has a habit of getting stuck in what?' ''Cages. #'The Dragon's maw is a ... 'Cave in the Wilderness. #'What are you testing when you are instructed to fly high above Dragon's Maw? 'A saddle. #'What character is trapped in the Dragon's Maw?' Gobber. #'Which character used to be known as Heyral the Bloodthirsty, and is also known as Heyral the Wise?' Headmaster. #'Who is the only villain to have a dragon that is truly loyal to their master?' Harald Forkbeard. #'Why did Skulder leave Berk?' He wanted to explore new lands. #'What does Forkbeard carry on his back?' A sword.